How Clumsy
by Artemis100
Summary: She was just going to apologise, how did it turn out like this? Myes, me suck at summaries I know, I've heard it -.- But please read and review? :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! **_

_**This is my second (the other one was a epic fail, I think this one's better ^_^) ff for Skip Beat, so please bear with me, ne? **_

_**And btw, I don't own Skip beat at all! ^^**_

_**I Hope you'll enjoy reading this fan fic. ^_^**_

How Clumsy!

Chapter one

''Corn! No, Corn don't leave me all alone again. . . '' Kyoko whispered, while streching out her arm. The fading shadow stopped, and turned his head towards her. His eyes showed nothing but hurt. ''I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan...'' he said and then continued walking. Kyoko knelt to the ground, and her tears fell one by one down her cheek. ''Corn...'' she sobbed.

Kyoko awoke with tears pouring down her cheek and her arm streched out, as if it was about to grab something. Even though in her dream she'd only shed a few tears..or had she? Maybe she'd been to obsessed with Corn leaving to even notice them. She sat up in the bed and tried in vain to stop her tears. She heard her cellphone ringing, and wondered who would call her at this hour. She looked at the screen and it showed «Caller unknown». The tears stopped at once and she moaned.

'Great' she thought 'the last person I wanted to talk to, maybe I should just not pick it up?'

One of her demons appeared, and whispered; A good plan indeed, then we'll see his beautiful anger once again, and as it said that a shiver ran down it's spine at the thought of Ren's anger.

Kyoko hurriedly answered it, she didn't want her sempai to hate her, and it could be anyone else than Ren too, like ... Well she couldn't come up with anyone for the moment, but she was sure it were someone.

'' H-h-hello..?'' She stuttered, ''Its me'' a male voice said, which happened to belong to Ren Tsuruga. Kyoko cursed slightly in her head, but out loud she said ''Tsuruga-san, what is it?'' she asked and figured she might as well let Natsu take controll. ''We need to talk. . . Could you come over at my place?'' He said, and Kyoko couldn't read any emotions in his voice at all. She shivered, what a nightmare, going over to the Ren Tsuruga, when she knew he'd be mad at her.

~ F L A S H B A C K ~

''Good bye everyone! I look forward to see you all again tomorrow!'' Kyoko said cheerfully as she was about to leave. She'd just finished all her shoots for Dark Moon. ''Mogami-san, where do you think you're going?'' A familliar voice asked, when she was in the hall.

''Uhm... home... I guess?'' Kyoko said weakly, and just as she the last word was out of her mouth a hand firmly, but gently grabbed her cheek and turned her face.

There she was, staring right into the eyes of Ren Tsuruga. 'He has such beautiful eyes' she thought, she gaped at what she'd just thought. 'What the heck?' she shrieked, inside her head, 'He doesn't have beautiful eyes!' she scolded herself, and then she realized that she'd just insulted her sempai!

While all this went through Kyoko's mind, Ren, on the other hand, who thought Kyoko had forgotten all about him being there and wandered in the labyrint of her thoughts, again, sat down on his knees and looked up at her, wondering when she would return.

''Im so sorry!!!!'' Kyoko said and bowed. Ren, who hadn't seen this comming, didn't even have a chance to dodge her head, so Kyoko crashed her head right into Ren's.

'Why doesn't it hurt?' Kyoko wondered. 'It's rather soft actually, and feels kind of good. Maybe I hit a pillow, instead of Tsuruga-san?' she thought happily and with this thought in mind she opened her eyes and stared, once again, into the eyes of Ren Tsuruga. She then realized that she'd hit his lips, with her own. Kyoko's eyes widened and a blush deeper than ever seen on this earth appeared on her face. She straightened up and whispered an apology before running out of the building

Ren's mind was out of drift at the moment.

~ F L A S H B A C K E N D S ~

''....Hello?'' Tsuruga-san's voice got Kyoko back to reality. Natsu had taken her leave, while she'd been lost in thoughts. ''...hai, im sorry, I'll come in 20 mins'' and with that she hung up.

**A/N:**

**So what do u think? Did you enjoy it? :3 Please tell me what u think, so R&R Please C:**

**~ Artemis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I want to thank all of you who've reviewed, Im really happy, you guys made my day 3**

**I also want to thank everyone who favourated/story alreted the story and everyone who author alerted/author favourated me. Thank you! I jusmped around in joy when I saw it :3**

**Chapter 2 – Bo revealed!**

Kyoko ran down the streets as fast as she could. Even though she knew she'd be scolded and her senpai might hate her to death, she wouldn't dare to let Tsuruga-san wait another minute. She'd already used five minutes and 55 seconds just to get ready before she ran out the door. Now she had only six minutes and 43 seconds left before the agreed time. She speed up, even though she knew she'd be able to get there in time without doing so.

Three minutes and 12 seconds before the agreed time she stood outside Tsuruga-san's door. Huffing like a maniac.

It took her some seconds to catch her breath, and eventually she knocked on the door. Wavering at first, but then more confidently. She had to get through this sooner or later, and she prefered sooner. That way maybe the anger of Tsuruga-san wouldn't last that long. Hopefully.

Kyoko heard footsteps and prepared her 'I'm really sorry' speach, which she hadn't given much thought. '_Maybe I should bow when he opens the door and then apologize?_' she thought. One of her angels popped up and said: ''that sounds like a plan to me, honey'' and tried to encourage her by singing a 'Go Kyoko' song.

As she heard the klick of the lock, she prepared to bow. She had calculated that she'd have about three or four seconds before the door was opened up wide.

'_1001, 1002, 1003_' she counted silently before bowing, ''Im so sor- ouch'' she said before everything went black.

Ren on the other hand who'd been really happy for their little clash, and had wanted her to know that he wasn't angry at her. He already knew that she would think something like that after she'd run away from him like he was the devil him self. When he heard the knock he couldn't help but smile, she'd been faster than he'd expected. He walked across the room with long strides, and out to the entryhall of his apartment.

He unlocked the door and opened it. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a blackish stiluette coming towards him with an enourmous speed. First he thought it was some kind of furniture or maybe a box, but when he heard; ''im so sor- ouch'' he figured it had to be a living creature and a human, a female one, non the less. He watched as the stiluette fell to the floor before he managed to react. ''Kyoko!'' He yelled, while lifting her up from the ground and carried her inside his apartment. As he put her down at the guest bed, she regained conciousness. Ren looked at her and chuckled a little; ''Is it really that popular to crash into things and people?'' he laughed. As he looked at Kyoko's face and sensed the aura around her becoming more gloomy by the minute, he stopped laughing.

''I'm very sorry for crashing into you and your door'' Kyoko muttered, ''I was afraid that the high school girl you're in love with would've found it out and...'' she stopped, her eyes widened and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. '_OH NO! Did I just blurted out that, why??? I'm so stupid, now he'll know im Bo! He'll defiantly hate me now. I'm sure he won't talk to me ever again!_' 

As thoughts like these ran through Kyoko's mind, she looked at Ren and hoped she'd be able to see on his face, any signs of what he would tell her. That didn't help much since, Ren had blanked out. Again.

''Tsuruga-san?'' Kyoko asked worried, it had been five minutes since she'd blurted out that she knew he was in love with a high schooler. She waved her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention, but it didn't work. She decided she'd poke him, he would definitely snap out of whatever it was that had come over him. First she poked his shoulder, but there was still no response. '_Maybe he'll respond if I poke his tummy?_' she thought, and she was just about to do it when she heard a faint whisper from Ren; ''...When?''

''I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that'' she said, while taking her finger away from his stomach.

Ren coughed; ''I said, since when did you know?'' he looked at her, with a gentle look on his face, although his mind was about to explode with questions. '_Had the chicken told her? Did she even know the chicken? But the chicken was trustworthy, wasn't he? Maybe she'd figured it out herself? But then why would she say; ''high schooler'' and not ''me''?'_ Even with all these questions flowing around in his head he did manage to hear what she answered.

''When you told me'' Kyoko said. There was no reason for her to lie, since Ren probably would see right through her anyways. Ren was even more confused at her answer, but then he understood it. She was Bo and it was so obvious. The way the chicken tried to apologise to him during their first meeting. The way she'd behaved after their first meeting and the way she'd been able to read his emotions. It all made sense now.

He laughed, it was just too funny, he'd actually confessed to the girl he liked, without knowing it. He froze, '_Wait...what?_' He looked over at Kyoko. '_She knows!?_' His eyes widened, but then he remembered; ''I hope that high school girl you're in love with didn't find out and...''

'_Of course she hadn't found out, she thought it was someone else..._'

**A/N:**

**yea, that was it for this time. I hope it doesn't suck and that you will still review and give me your opinion :3 If I don't update anytime soon it's because I have loads of homeworks and stuff like that to do -.-**

**~ Artemis**


End file.
